dororofandomcom-20200223-history
Hyakkimaru
Hyakkimaru (百鬼丸, Hyakkimaru) is a main protagonist of Dororo and a wandering young man searching for parts of his body that were stolen from him by demons and slaying said demons. The demons originally took his body parts as part of a pact with his father. After learning the entire truth from his mother, He vow that he will avenge her by killing his father. Appearance Hyakkimaru is a slim, pale youth with dark brown prosthetic eyes. He has long black hair that is tied up to a ponytail and bangs that pass his chin, often covering parts of his face. He has a crest of Daigo clan on his amulet during his birth. He wears a long scarf along with a tattered cloak during his travels. Underneath is a worn, black kimono with many white anchor-shaped patterns and a strip of white cloth tied on his waist. He had many bandages wrapped around his body and a sword equipped on him. Personality Not much of his personality was revealed as he is unable to express himself due to the lack of certain features. However, due to the limited access he has to the world, he is curious, naive and sensitive to his surroundings. Despite that, he's fearless and brave in combat, with a determination to achieve his goals and seek his missing body parts at all costs. After Mio's death, Hyakkimaru went berserk and killed Kagemitsu's troops who murdered Mio and the war-orphan children, but was stopped by Dororo. After learning his mother's love for him and his father's cruelty actions, he was touched by her feelings but horribly witness his mother sacrificed herself and gain a greatest hatred toward Kagemitsu as he will never forgive him and vow to kill him to avenge his beloved mother's death. Plot History His father, Kagemitsu Daigo had contracted a pact with demons before Hyakkimaru was born. This resulted in 48 of his body parts (12 in the 2019 Anime) being sacrificed to the demons. He was then set adrift on the river, waiting to die. However, Jukai, a kind doctor took him in and raised him. Jukai built prosthetics for Hyakkimaru and sent him off 16 years later. Hyakkimaru then wanders around the country, hunting demons to retrieve his body parts. After he witnessed his mother's death when she revealed Kagemitsu's evil actions, Hyakkimaru forgave his mother but he will never forgive his father and vow to kill him to avenge his mother's death. Power & Abilities * Enhanced Physical Abilities''' - Hyakkimaru possesses enhanced strength and senses that help him kill demons. He is also agile, able to dodge attacks quickly and position himself. * 'Blindness '''- Although he is born-blind, he can still see the color of others' souls, which allows him to indicate evil beings. * '''''Telepathy (Manga Only) - Before he has his voice, Hyakkimaru used telepathy to communicate with others. Dororo Original Manga Volume 3, Chapter: The Cruel Cape, Page 81 * Prosthetic Body ''- Majority of his body are prosthetic, this allows him to prevent any injuries if the blow was hit on his prostheses. His prosthetic parts are mostly weaponized. His arms have swords hidden in them, which he can easily slip them off and fight. His legs are filled with caustic chemicals that is corrosive to demons and monsters (Manga Only). He also has a detachable prosthetic nose that is explosive (Manga Only). All the prostheses were built and given to him by Jukai. * ''Sword Proficiency - Hyakkimaru had learnt swordsmanship when he was young. Dororo Anime (2019), Episode 3 He can wield his swords with ease and cut down enemies swiftly. He easily defeated his brother, Tahomaru as well broke his katana without sustaining any injuries. Gallery Anime (2019) Hyakkimaru3.png|Hyakkimaru in the ending Hyakkimaru4.png|Hyakkimaru as a newborn Hyakkimaru5.png Hyakkimaru1.png Hyakkimaru2.png Hyakki.png|Hyakki Maruo reference sheet in Young Black Jack Trivia *When Hyakkimaru saw Dororo for the first time, Dororo looked surprisingly cuter than what he had pictured in mind. Dororo Original Manga Volume 1, Chapter: The Possessed Sword, Page 304 * Hyakkimaru made an appearance in Young Black Jack, which he is an alternate character named Hyakki Maruo who is a doctor that lost all fours. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans